RC: Inscribable Armor Runes
'REGULAR ARMOR RUNES:' 'Rune of Fortitude:' It is rumored amongst those dwarfs who have worn armor with this rune that it becomes sentient. Whilst no runesmith has ever confirmed this rumour, they make no attempts to deny it either. (+25 hitpoints) Rune of Concealment: Made for Gravel-Trackers, this rune uses its power to distort the hues, tones and colors of a tracker's armor and clothes to that of the terrain he/she is current in, granting greater concealment from their foes. (Grants a +5 to stealth checks in all terrains but urban) 'Rune of Lesser Stoutness: ' The rune is often one of the first learned by apprentice runecasters and runesmiths and is very flexible with other runes. (Grants +2 con to the wearer) 'Rune of Salvation: ' Forged by a young runecaster, this rune saved his life many times, able to withstand a blow that would have otherwise killed him. (Can once per encounter negate one attack that would drop health below zero) Rune of the Bulwark: Expert Runesmith Rov Ironforger set this rune to his brother's armor a day before the Battle of Catab. His brother alone held the apex of the shield-wall for the length of the long and bloody battle, clashing against Wrot champions who could not remove him or shatter his line. Rov Ironforger died in the battle but his rune allowed the far outnumbered dwarfs and his brother to hold the line and win the day. (Once per encounter the wearer is can absorb 50 points of damage before the rune must recharge with an hour of time) Rune of Lesser Deftness: One of the first runes most runecasters and runesmiths learn during their apprenticeships this rune enhances a dwarf's limited dexterity. (Adds +2 Dexterity) Rune of Lesser Brawn: One of the first runes prospective runecasters and runesmiths learn before their apprenticeships, this rune bolsters the strength of the dwarf who has it. (Adds +2 Strength) R'une of Shielding:' This rune was created during an ancient war as protection against missile fire. (+4 ac verses ranged attacks and +4 damage resist against magic missiles) 'Rune of Resistance: ' First use on the armor of Thane Gorgi Strongbeard, this rune is thought to have been lost amongst the ruined stronghold where he died. Fortunately, a runesmith survived to replicate it. (allows the wearer to reroll one saving throw per encounter) 'Rune of Shattering:' Struck by an unknown runecaster, this rune was rediscovered by a runesmith who bought it from a human. He found that weapons striking against armour with this rune became damaged quickly. (For every physical hit taken the enemy's weapon takes 5 points of damage overcoming hardness.) 'Rune of Immunity: ' Set to armor, this rune has powerful properties in denying elemental energy. (Grants +5 resistance to electricity, fire, cold, acid) 'Rune of Preservation: ' When Thane Floyic Scarbeard was run through by a void etched night-blade at the battle of Frost Marsh, runesmiths were shocked at the newly revealed weakness of dwarven armour. It was a hundred years a later that a solution was found in the Rune of Preservation by at that time an unknown runesmith. (Wearer is immune to poison, has +4 resistance to Void Magic and void etched weapons no longer bypass the hardness of the armour.) 'Rune of Iron: ' When Iron is saturated with magic, it is known as lodestone. This rune focuses the magnetic properties of lodestone to create magical armor. (Adds a magical level to a piece of armor) 'Rune of Stone: ' Dwarf tradition tells that the ancients were created from the rock of the first mountains, so the Rune of Stone is the first rune an apprentice learns. (+3 to ac) 'Rune of Minor Stoutness: ' Expanded upon by novice and apprentice runesmiths and casters, this rune grants greater health to the wearer) (Grants +4 Con to the wearer (must be upgraded from Rune of Lesser Stoutness) Rune of Minor Deftness: Actually first struck by a forge priest of Bandun who had been trying his hand at runecraft for many years, this rune is a slight improvement on the original Rune of Lesser Deftness. (Adds +4 Dexterity) Rune of Minor Brawn: This rune was created by an apprentice runesmith who sought to get out of displeasure with his master. After many years of work he finally made an improvement on the Rune of Lesser Brawn and passed his master's test. (Adds +4 Strength) Rune of Wildfire: This rune was rediscovered on gauntlets by Grudge-Bearer Mogagh Goblinkiller who sought his doom in the lost halls of Kregk Bevgat. With hands wreathed in sudden fire which fell around his feet and set his urgrosh ablaze, Mogagh clove his way through fire fearing trolls, creating a massive conflagration of wailing burning bodies. (Once per encounter the wearer of this rune can wreath himself and a 5ft radius with vicious wildfire dealing 2d6 fire damage to anyone within the radius and anyone who strikes at him/her. It also grants the wielder's weapons an additional 2d6 fire damage. Rune of Safeguarding: Struck by Galgruk Burmek a young runesmith, this rune has the power to keep the wearer safe from all magical effects for a short time. (Grants the wearer the ability to absorb all magical damage dealt for 2 rounds per encounter.) Rune of Rebuffment: Long lost to the dwarfs after the golden age it was rediscovered on a shield in the hoard of a slain Urk Tyrant by a band of dwarven adventurers. It took three hundred years to rediscover its secrets before it was finally restruck successfully. (Grants 5 DR/-) Rune of Frostbite: Loreliege Tordrirr Blackhammer of Clan Frostfoe struck this during his first two hundred years of position as the Loreliege of Armor and became known for his ability to combine offense and defense in his armor runes for the rest of his life. (For every hit received during an encounter armor with this rune gains 1 ac as frost begins to coalesce on the armor. Also grants the wielder's weapon 2d6 cold damage on hits. 'Rune of Stoutness: ' A true form of the rune came about by a tenacious young runecaster. (Grants +6 con to the wearer (must be upgraded from Rune of Minor Stoutness) 'Rune of Deftness:' Generally, dwarfs who have this struck have it struck to gauntlets, bracers or boots, as an indication to the locale they want to increase in dexterity. Most don't realize that it works for everything regardless of where it is struck on armor (Grants +6 Dexterity) 'Rune of Brawn:' Dwarfs are already broadly shaped and steeped in muscle, but with the Rune of Brawn their bodies become like fleshy tanks, plowing down those in their path with ease. (Grants +6 Strength) 'MASTER ARMOUR RUNES:' 'Master Rune of Adamant:' First forged on armour as a gift for a dwarf prince, the armour was stolen by a band of goblins who stalked and preyed on small parties of travelers until it was rediscovered and relearned. (+15 DR/Adamantine) 'Master Rune of Ferscril:' Inscribed by a Loreliege as a gift for his king, the rune helped turn away many attacks that were brought to bear on his flanks. (Attackers no longer gain flanking bonus and gain +4 ac verses enemies who are flanking) (Cannot be combined with the Rune of Stone, neither stacked with a shield bonus) 'Fergrim's Master Rune: ' During the golden age of the dwarfs, Loreliege Fergrim Firehand struck this rune to his armour and allowed him to shrug off flaming attacks that would have incinerated him otherwise. (+20 resistance to fire) (Cannot be combined with the Rune of Immunity.) 'Master Rune of Inucril:' Fascinated with Incuril an aging runesmith developed a rune that would bestow the metal's properties on non-inucril armour, buffeting back attacks of immense strength and power. (Armour ignores additional modifiers that would increase weapon damage) 'Theogal's Master Rune: ' Theogal Glypheart was a master of dispelling enemy magic. He perfected a rune that would help protect dwarves in the field against the forces of the Void magic. (Wearer gains a +10 to saving throw checks against magical effects and once per encounter can dispel a spell that directed at themselves automatically. Wearer can deflect 15 points of Void Magical damage.) 'Master Rune of Densteel: ' Armour that does nothing to protect against those crucial hits is no armour at all. With the striking of the Master Rune of Densteel, the power of the dwarf father god is placed to protect his warriors. (Wearer is considered immune to critical hits and absorbs 30 points of magical damage per encounter, coverting each point of damage into temperory hit points) 'Master Rune of Immunity: ' Expanded upon by a runesmith who had been burnt, shocked, frozen and splashed with acid several times in his life, he was determined to find greater resistance against elemental forces. (Grants +10 resistance to electricity, fire, cold, acid) 'Master Rune of the Mountain: ' Often struck to dwarfs who are tasked with holding tunnels below the cities or set to defending against overwhelming forces, they stand as the mountain, immovable. (Grants +6 ac and applies to touch. Cannot be combined with the Rune of Stone or Rune of Shielding) 'Master Rune of Shattering: ' Also rediscovered like its lesser form, this master rune does devilish work against weapons brought to bear against it. (For every physical hit taken have the enemy's weapon take 15 points of damage and overcomes the weapon's hardness automatically. (Must be upgraded from Rune of Shattering) 'Gloran's Master Rune: ' Runeliege Gloran Ironjaw struck this rune near his death to cement his legacy. A lord of lightning, Gloran infused the power into runic form to strike back like a viper against those who struck against the rune. (Each hit against the wearer by either lethal physical or magical means charges the rune. For three charges a bolt of lightning can be unleashed dealing 3d10 electric damage as a swift action up to 40ft away. Magical attacks count as 2 charges.) Master Rune of Kilain Khazatek: Kilain Khazatek the Wrathful was a hermit among the runesmith community, preferring to work far away from the constraints of the hold-fast of Hundred Anvil Halls and in the wilds. For six hundred years he worked on his master rune. When revealed it upended several conceived norms but was grudgingly accepted as a breakthrough. (Grants an invisible ward around the wearer protecting from arrow fire while transforming the kinetic force of those attacks to the wielder's strength and dexterity. Immunity to arrow fire and each arrow shot at the wearer from an enemy grants +1 str and +1 dex.) 'Rebak's Master Rune:' The achievement of master runecaster Rebak Dunmalk the Stalwart, this rune is the perfected version of the Rune of Rebuffment, granting a dwarf wearing this rune the ability to shrug off attacks that would be mortal. (Grants 10 DR/- and grants Fast Healing 3)